The Avengers
by AraelDranoth
Summary: Years ago there was an idea. To bring together a group of remarkable people. In order to protect the world. Gentlemen...welcome to the Avengers Initiative. Naru/Ten OC/OC  Juugo/?
1. Origins: Thor

**The Avengers**

I do not own Naruto nor any aspects that may have to do with Marvel

YEESS! FINALLY GETTING RID OF WRITER'S BLOCK! I AM BACK BABY!

I know it has been ages since I actually posted but in my defence I was reading all my fellow authors stories. I have to say there were many fictions I thought were awesome and would definitely buy if they were books. However there were also bad ones who couldn't write to save their lives but were still pretty good.

Nevertheless you guys are all awesome and I wish to say that the support of my friends and family hav eplayed a huge role in my creation of this fic.

MY FANFICTION MOTTO: " I only review stories I find good. If I haven't reviewed yours then it can only mean I haven't read yours yet ;)"

There will be many OC's but will focus mainly on canon characters, mainly Naruto and Tenten .

The characters and the roles they will be playing thus far are as follows.

**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze/ Captain America**

**Tenten/ Iron Woman**

**Juugo/ Hulk**

**Dani Kuso (OC)/ Thor **

**Kara Kuso (OC)/ Phoenix (I know but she would make an awesome Avenger!)**

**The rest are a suprise!**

DISCLAIMER 2 ( just in case you missed the first one)

: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY ASPECTS OF MARVEL THAT ARE USED IN THIS STORY. THE REST IS MINE INCLUDING OC'S AND STORY IDEAS AND OF COURSE THE STORY ITSELF!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1: BIRTH OF THE THUNDER GOD<p>

* * *

><p>LOCATION: UNKNOWN<p>

"It is time, is it not?"

CONFIRMED

"The world is changing, and not for the better."

CONFIRMED

"It is time then, we will have to assemble the team, get the selection started."

IT HAS ALREADY BEGUN

"Excellent"

A figure smiled.

* * *

><p>LOCATION: KUMO KUMOGAKURE / THE LAND OF LIGHTNING

It was night, and it was not a good night. A huge storm had gathered over the land of lightning, huge bolts of lightning filled the air sporadically. The lightning itself seemed to be purple in colour and acted as though it was alive and constantly seeking something.

Kumogakure, more commonly known as the Village Hidden in the Clouds, has been described as more of a fortress than a hidden village.

Kumo itself is a city built around the base and lower levels of the Mountain of Thunder, the Land of Lightning's largest mountain. Mammoth sized walls surrounded the village leaving very little of the village itself visible to the naked eye. The only way to see the village frim the ground is from the gate. The village also possessed constant cloud cover to prevent spies from an aerial point of view seeing into the village.

This storm was an ancient phenomenen within the land of lightning, one that occurred every year for as 13 years previously . The storm is said to be a defensive measure given by the gods of old, to the people of the land of lightning to protect them from those who wish them harm. That is what the legends and rumours believe anyway.

The thing about legends is

they always contain some truth.

* * *

><p>Dani Kuso was outside. Not exactly the best place to be considering the weather but he did not exactly have a lot of choice.<p>

Dani was a tall masculine boy around about 13 years old in appearance. He had long blonde hair that reached his shoulders and stormy grey eyes. He wore a pitiful choice of clothing considering the weather. He wore a simple grey short-sleeved shirt and dark-green shorts.

The reason as to why he was outside was that he was being chased by many of his fellow students from the ninja academy of the Village Hidden in the Clouds.

Becoming a ninja in Kumo gave you respect and prestige, more so if you possessed a bloodline limit or came from one of the Noble families.

Sadly Dani was none of those things. He was an orphan. His father had died in the Third Great Shinobi World War and his mother giving birth to him. He was raised in the orphanage and ran away as soon as he was able to fend for himself. He had been living on the streets for a while now about 4 years if he remembered correctly.

In that time he had made only a single friend. A small girl about two years his junior. Her name was Kara, she had short dark-red hair with oceanic blue eyes. Dani had found her one day in an alleyway hiding under a soggy old cardboard box when she was only 5 years old. It was shortly after that that he realized she was a mute. They managed to communicate with each other though.

Dani found he could understand half of what she was saying simply by looking at her face and body posture. It was only two years later that Kara shared with him a very important fact. She had a kekkei genkai (Bloodline Limit). The bloodline itself granted it's wielder two abilities. The first is that it gives the wielder telekinetic abilities aka, the power to move things within the world with only her mind. The second ability was it allowed the wielder to read, control and communicate with the minds of other people up to a certain range. This helped drastically to improve the communication between the two. They never found out who her parents were or why they left her.

He took her under his wing and became her closest friend and practical brother since. Over the years the two had grown a resentment towards the village of Kumo for treating them like outcasts and villains.

Dani was never really that good at anything except fighting. He left everything else to Kara and served to act as her bodyguard, as many would make fun of Kara due to her inability to speak and as a result they got their noses broken. It was exactly because of that that Dani was now in situation that he was in.

One of the boys at school, Kaidan, the nephew of the Raikage, pushed Kara to the ground and as a result got a fist to the face. Needless to say it resulted in Dani now running away from Kaidan and his bunch of lackeys. Dani however was not running out of any sense of fear. No, he was running to draw their attention away from Kara. He could take care of himself.

Despite having a good headstart on the gang, he was getting tired.

'Damn, where am I?' he thought. Coming to a stop, he looked around himself. He paled once he realized his location. He was standing before the huge, menacing, wrought iron gates of the Kumogakure's cemetery. The cemetry was the oldest landmark within the great walls of Kumo.

It is said in rumor, that the cemetery is protected by a spirit. Dani had never been to this part of Kumo before. Though he knew his parents were somewhere in the cemetery he had never visited their graves, angry at them. That they would leave him to this miserable existence.

"I think he is over there!", a voice shouted over the crashing thunder.

Cursing loudly to himself, he made his way through the iron gates and moved deeper into the rows of headstones.

'Damn it!' He thought to himself furiously. He could barely see. The rain was pouring down at an astonishing rate, it almost became a sheet of glass. It was almost impossible to navigate through the rows of headstones without nearly tripping every five seconds.

"Hey I see him! He's over there!" A voice called out over the storm.

Swearing to himself loudly, he kept moving.

'Over here'

Dani froze. Those words did not seem to have been spoken, yet he heard them as clear as day even over the storm.

'What was that?' He thought to himself.

'Over here'

Dani felt rather than heard the voice this time. It was like a nudge at the back of his mind, telling him where to go. He turned towards the nudge and froze once again.

There in front of him stood a man. A man dressed in the strangest attire. He was a relatively tall man, with an incredibly aged appearance. He had an old sunken face with a full head of hair and a long beard, both the colour white. He had a eyepatch which seemed to be made of solid gold that covered his right eye.

The man had muscles though despite his elderly outlook, muscles the size of small boulders. He carried a long spear in his right hand. He wore a full suit of gold plated armor. He also had a long cloak made out of what appeared to be some sort of brown fur, already slick from the rain.

The man's lone visible eye closed and he smiled. His mouth opened and though no words were heard physically, Dani heard them bright as day.

'Come with me, my child, it is time.' The man turned and walked away deeper into the forest of headstones.

'What in the name of Kami? Was that... the ghost?' Dani thought to himself. Hearing more shouting behind him, he made up his mind.

Dani began following the old man.

* * *

><p>The curtain of rain seemed to part for Dani, creating a path where the rain did not touch the ground giving the air a mystical feel to it. His breath seemed to frost, almost turning solid despite not feeling cold. At this point Dani believed he should turn back, but something compelled him to keep following the old man.<p>

The headstones began to grow fewer and fewer in number the deeper into the graveyard the old man took him.

Eventually, after what seemed to be an eternity of walking, the old man slowed down. They came to what appeared to be a circle of headstones.

In the center of the circle lay a small mound of earth with no headstone. Instead there lay a giant hammer it's handle upright, slanting slightly to the left. The hammer handle seemed to be a thick piece of iron with leather wrappings with a dull brown colour to them. At the end of the handle was a leather strap to hold the wrist in place so that when someone swung the hammer they wouldn't lose their grip on it.

The head of the hammer was big and square shaped. All over the faces of the hammer there were intricate drawings inlaid with a substance that seemed to glow silver in the darkness. There seemed to an inscription along the handle.

The old man turned to Dani with a sad expression on his face.

"This is the grave of my granddaughter, she died in battle, in order to save what was most precious to her." He said

Dani continued to stare at the hammer before registering what the man had said. In response Dani bowed his head.

"Hail the victorious dead." He whispered.

The old man's eye widened. After a few moments of silence the old man sported a grin on his face.

"I see you still know the old ways, that's good. It seems my granddaughter taught you well." The man said.

"What are you talking about nobody taught me anything it just... felt like the right thing to say." Dani replied.

The old man raised a bushy white eyebrow in response to this.

"That does not mean that you were not taught by her, after all we all learn what is most important from our parents," The old man continued.

Dani was shocked what did...no it can't possibly mean...

"That is my mother's grave isn't it old man?" He questioned. The old man gave a slight nod, his eye never leaving Dani's face.

"Indeed it is. And you are my great grandson," the old man eventually replied. Dani turned pale, what was this man? If he claimed to be his great grandfather then that would make him very old, almost too old. Dani narrowed his eyes at the old man.

"What are you?", he asked his voice cold and sharp as ice. The old man barked out a laugh.

"Me? I am your great-grandfather. I am the rain in the storm. I am the courage within man's heart. The lord of ravens and wisdom, my name is Odin and I am a god, the lord of the gods of Asgard." The man took a deep breath.

"Your mother gave up her life to bring you into this world and for that I am sure was no vain sacrifice." The old man continued smiling.

Dani laughed though it sounded hollow.

"Gods? I'm not so sure you are in your right mind." He told the old man, who merely looked at him.

"You don't believe in gods?" He asked his voice tinged with curiosity. Dani snorted in response.

"I am not so sure whether or not gods exist or not. What I do know is that the gods didn't help Kara and I survive. I made sure we did."

Odin blinked then a chuckle emerged from his ancient lips. The sound oddly reminisent to that of two stones grinding against one another.

"You truly are Leliliana's son!" Odin barked out inbetween numerous bouts of laughter. Dani growled in annoyance, he glared at the old man with fire in his eyes.

"What do you want old man?" He snarled. Odin narrowed his eye.

"You should show more respect boy especially considering I am your grand-"

"Don't say it. The only family I have is Kara." Odin remained silent despite the interruption finally a lone tear trailed down his withered old cheek.

"I..I..I'm sorry. I wish I could have been there for you. I wish I had been there for you, or at least taken you with me. The council however forbade it. Said your blood wasn't 'pure' enough. I shouldn't even be here now." Odin looked at the mound of earth and took a shuddering breath.

At some point in the conversation the thunder had become nothing more than a whisper. Dani's whole body felt charged with electricity.

"I can however give you this one gift, your inheritance as laid down by your mother's will. The awakening of your Asgardian blood and your mother's weapon." Odin whispered as such that Dani barely caught.

"Why would you care now? I have no desire to be part of your world if what you're saying is even true." Dani retorted.

Odin gave a small smile in return to the response from his grandson.

"I wouldn't expect you to, I have only one request. Take this hammer and forge your own path for yourself and those precious to you."

Dani grinned, "Whatever you say old man." His face then became more serious.

"Will I be able to protect Kara? That's all I care about."

Odin merely smiled again.

"What does this power entail exactly?" Dani continued.

Odin adopted a similar expression to Dani.

"You will embrace your heritage. You are the lord of thunder and lightning, the storms and skies are yours to command. The hammer is named Mjolnir and it is bound to you now for you share the same blood as its last master, your mother. It is a focus point for your power and will allow only you to wield it. Beneath the hammer lies clothing for those who possess the power of Mjolnir." He explained.

Dani turned away from the old man to face the hammer again. His mother did all this for him to have a chance to create his own family? He spoke, a solitary tear fell.

"Why me?"

Odin raised an eyebrow.

"Because you are the lord of thunder. You are the rebirth of Thor. You are a hero, one that this world of chaos needs right now. The choice however is yours I cannot force you into this, the decision must be yours alone and no one else's." Odin began to fade away his body becoming more and more transparent every second.

"SO MAKE THE CHOICE!"

The rain fell, the wind howled, the hunder roared and the lightning flashed once again. Dani never took his eyes off of the hammer, his mother's legacy to him.

'To protect Kara' he thought to himself. He made the choice and the heavens roared their acceptance.

Slowly like running in a dream, he took a step forward, then another. He was close enough now to read the inscription on the hammer.

_Whosoever lifts this hammer, if they be worthy, shall wield the might of Thor._

His hand reached towards the hammer and grasped it. Then, he felt it. The moment he touched the hammer, a tingling at the edge of his fingertips. The tingling intensified until it felt like someone had welded the hammer to his hand.

Dani gritted his teeth, refusing to cry out. All of a sudden the burn came to an end, as though he had passed some sort of test. He took a deep breath... and pulled.

The hammer felt as light as a feather and the silver glowed despite the storm. The storm itself seemed to quiet down for a moment, as though bowing in respect to the new lord of thunder, before continuing its rampage.

Removing the hammer from the mound of earth he spotted a bundle of clothing hidden underneath. Opening the bundle he looked at what was hidden inside. Smirking he put on the items.

When the lightning flashed again it revealed a different Dani to the one before. He wore what appeared to be a sleeveless shirt made out of some kind of flexible metal. On the front of the chest piece there were six round metal plates thats edging glowed a faint blue in color. He wore black skin tight trousers that showed off his leg muscles as well as cobalt black combat boots. He held Mjolnir in his right hand tightly.*

Dani took a deep breath his long dull blonde hair shadowing his face. Slowly, he lifted his head and stormy grey eyes saw the world.

* * *

><p>It was incredible. He knew... he knew everything. Well, not everything but he held the genetic memories of Mjolnir's original wielder, Thor Odinson. He held the memories of how to fight and how to wield his powers.<p>

He closed his eyes again and listened to the storm. It would tell him what he needed to know. Minutes passed before the wind brought what he was seeking to him. Voices on the wind.

"-ere do you think he went Kaidan?"

"I don't know! just keep your mouth shut and keep looking! Its time we got rid of that freak once and for all!"

"What about the girl?"

"I want her to watch as we take his life. After that you guys can do whatever the hell you want with the cow."

Dani's eyes snapped open in utter shock as well as pure white rage. They had Kara hostage. Those bastards! His eyes narrowed.

They would pay, no! Kaidan would pay. Pay for everything he's done to her. Dani swore this.

* * *

><p>Kaidan was irritated, highly irritated. It was supposed to be a simple matter to find the idiot peasant Dani and dispose of him. He did not expect however for the brute to run let alone enter the graveyard during the storm.<p>

He sighed a sigh that would remain unheard and looked around himself. The rest of his lackeys were behind him forming a total of 6. In between two of the thugs he called his classmates, was the mute witch, Kara.

He couldn't care less what happened to her, but she did make good bait to lure out the long haired blonde oaf. For years that blonde fool had refused to accept his rightful place under Kaidan's command or that of Kaidan's uncle, the Raikage.

Lightning flashed once more and Kaidan froze. For a moment there he could have sworn he had seen someone amongst the headstones, but as quick as it had been there it was now gone.

Shaking his head, he decided to send someone to check it out. He called out... and recieved no response. Annoyed he turned around to berate them for not listening, only to freeze.

There, right in front of him was the oaf... and he was literally throwing his followers around like they were ragdolls. Aside from throwing them around he seemed to be holding a giant hammer of some kind in his hand. The girl was huddled up against one of the headstones nearby and seemed to be in shock as well as adopting... was that an expression of pride? Snarling he raced forward throwing a punch towards the oaf's head.

"_Behind you Dani!"_

Dani turned immediately at the mental warning from Kara. Seeing Kaidan about to hit him, Dani acted on instinct. He used his free hand to grab Kaidan's incoming fist and then twisted the wrist, breaking it whilst pulling Kaidan in close. He immediately followed up with a viscious headbutt, which resulted in a broken nose for Kaidan and blood spraying everywhere.

Kaidan couldn't see, his vision turned red with rage or was that blood?

'By Kami! How did the oaf get so strong?' The last thing he saw was a hammer speeding towards him then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Kara breathed in heavily. In front of her stood Dani, only different. She didn't mean his clothing but by the air around him. It seemed charged with power.<p>

The lightning flashed, illuminating his face. She gasped.

Such rage!

The moment he turned to her, his expression changed to one of concern. He quickly moved over to her.

"Kara, are you alright?" he asked softly. Kara simply nodded in response but winced at a sharp pain emanating from her leg. Dani noticed and looked at the limb and shortly afterwards he frowned.

"You twisted it. Probably when running away, didn't you?" He asked. Kara simply blushed at her clumsiness.

Dani laughed at her expression and recieved a glare in return. After a minute of full blown laughter from Dani he finally quieted down.

A long silence passed between the two. The rain died down and the thunder and lightning began to disappear.

Tears began to drip from Kara's eyes. Dani pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, hey it's okay, your'e okay now." He continued reassuring her whilst Kara continued to sob. Her gift of telepathy worked best when making physical contact with the person she wanted to communicate with.

Her ability did a bit more than that. It allowed people to communicate back with her in the same method as well as sharing feelings with each other. It also gave her the unique ability to experience other's memories through touch.

"_Dani... I can't do this anymore... I... don't want to stay here anymore"._

Dani was silent. Just as Kara grew worried he nodded.

"Alright we'll go. We have nothing for us here anyway. No need to tell Yugito, she made her choice." He said.

Kara nodded her assent to the decision. Kumo was never their home and no one would miss them.

It was time they made their own mark on the world.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you guys think and review please.<p>

Next chapter will be naruto uzumaki

NEXT TIME: BIRTH OF THE FIRST AVENGER

REVIEW PLEASE!

* Picture Ultimate Thor


	2. Origins: The First Avenger Reborn

**The Avengers**

I would first of all like to say THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU GUYS!

I would also like to say that all my chapters will be around 4000 words each so you guys don't get bored too quickly.

I would just like to say that I will not be making Naruto super powerful or have 50 damn bloodlines like every third author seems fond of doing.

I will also not be making Naruto the dumb, oblivious idiot he is before the timeskip and sometimes during the timeskip. He will be a bit OC just like everyone else does.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY ASPECTS OF MARVEL THAT IS USED IN THIS STORY. THE STORY ITSELF IS MINE AS ARE THE IDEAS AND THE OC'S.

Special Thanks go to: alchemists19 and Kamen Rider Decade 108

Now onto the story I AraelDranoth present to you

Chapter 2: Origins Arc: The First Avenger Reborn.

* * *

><p>Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The self proclaimed most powerful hidden village in the whole Elemental Nations and needless to say a village on par with Iwagakure (Hidden Stone) in terms of ego.<p>

And also home to the one of the weakest people in this story. This individual is also one of the greatest heroes to ever exist... or at least he will be.

Naruto Uzumaki roared in anger and irritation causing nearby civilians to send him the blackest of looks. He had been blown off for training again by his so-called sensei, Kakashi Hatake in favor of Naruto's other teammates Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK (sorry, I know we all hate them)<em>

_20 minutes ago_

_"Kakashi-sensei! Hey! I've been looking all over for you..." Naruto entered the team's training grounds only to come to the sight of Kakashi-sensei reading his usual Icha Icha book. That however was a usual sight and was not the reason why Naruto froze. _

_It was the sight of his teammates breathing heavily on the ground next to Kakashi. _

_Naruto looked at the three of them. Schooling his features to one of indifference he continued._

_"Soooo...what is going on here?" Kakashi looked up from his book to give Naruto one of his notorious eye-smiles._

_"Ah, Naruto I was just helping Sasuke and Sakura with some training, you know, in the areas they really need help with." He stated with an air of calmness._

_Naruto couldn't help the confusion and shock from etching across his features._

_"But...Kakashi-sensei...you promised you would help me train today." He said._

_"Yes well...you see... I felt Sasuke and Sakura could use the help a lot more than you at this point in time... considering academy skills and marks," Kakashi replied._

_"The truth is...you're too weak right now for me to train you, Naruto"_

_Naruto narrowed his eyes._

_"So... you're telling me that you won't train me...because you see me as weak?" He asked icily. Rage and hurt swirled within his chest. It only flared more when he was met with stone cold silence from his sensei. The grin on Sakura's face and the smirk on Sasuke's only added to the pain._

_"Naruto, I-" Kakashi finally responded, only to be interrupted when Naruto growled, his eyes beginning to turn red and the whisker marks on his cheeks darkening in color. _

_"I thought you were different from the others in this pathetic village... I thought you actually cared...seems I was wrong...again." Naruto whispered almost to himself. Kakashi began to feel guilty and only just heard what Naruto said._

_Naruto looked up, his cerulean blue eyes like ice._

_"I'm through...I've had enough...I give up on this village...I quit." He said, taking off his headband and throwing it to the ground and turning around, began to walk away._

_Sasuke smirked, one less obstacle between him and Itachi. Sakura grinned, now she had no distractions from the Baka to stop her from getting her Sasuke._

_Kakashi narrowed his eye. He couldn't possibly mean..._

_"Naruto, this is a rash decision.. If you give up so easily then you are a coward." He said attempting to reason with the blonde._

_"If that's true... then I will have to protect the world... not as a shinobi but as a coward... because sometimes a coward is what the world needs." With that he kept on walking until he disappeared from sight. _

_Kakashi sighed thinking it was just a bad day for Team 7's Hyperactive genin. _

* * *

><p>Now Naruto found himself walking along Konoha's busy streets aimlessly.<p>

'Wow, now what do I do?' He wondered. Becoming Hokage was his dream, a dream that held multiple requirements in order to be fulfilled ,namely one must be a shinobi of the village of Konoha.

He sighed as he entered the shadier district of Konoha, and also the location of his apartment. This part of Konoha was home to criminals,beggars and prostitutes all of whom were part of Naruto's family, more so than the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. This part of Konoha known as the Koa District was the only place that Naruto allowed himself to drop the mask he had constructed for himself over the years.

Over the years Sarutobi's visits with Naruto had grown less and less until they were reduced to once every few months.

"GET OUT OF HERE! YOU BRAT, I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN AGES!" Naruto whipped his head around to the source of the disturbance and let out a huge grin. There in front of him stood one of his oldest and few friends, Masamato Ryuska one of the biggest crime bosses of Konoha and a Yakuza member as well.

Masamato is a short man 36 years old with short cropped black hair and a pencil thin moustache. He had slanted eyes and always wore a power suit and there was always an olive-like aroma around the man

Now most people would not be caught dead talking to the man giving his reputation for more...notorious activities.

Good thing Naruto isn't most people. Besides he knew that on the inside Masamato was a good man. Whenever he stole he gave it to the people in the Koa district. Everyone who lived in the Koa District was family no matter who they are.

Naruto grinned.

"Hey, Masamato how are you? I thought you were taken in yesterday?" He asked. Masamoto just grinned in response and started waving his hands about.

"HAHAHAHA! Don't make me laugh brat, like they could pin anything on me!" He laughed and Naruto soon joined in. Who was he kidding? This was Konoha, the system never works!

Masamato looked at Naruto and raised an eyebrow.

"So what's happening with you little man? You don't look so happy right now. Your haeadband thingymajicky is gone, you finally decide to quit?" He asked. Naruto nodded in response.

Masamato snorted then proceeded to chuckle.

"Good, they didn't deserve you anyway, sometimes I wonder what the hell the Yondaime was thinking sealing the Nine-Tails into a newborn baby."

Naruto shook his head wondering the same thing. He looked at the now setting sun and his eyes widened when he realized the time.

"Uh oh! I have to go now Masamato, it is time for me to go home now, I'm sorry." He apologised to Masamato. The Yakuza member simply waved him off.

"That's alright brat I understand perfectly. Just remember that offer is always open." Naruto nodded in response to this statement and walked away.

After another ten minutes of walking he made it to his apartment. Entering it he sighed, as expected whenever he did something that wasn't liked he recieved a visit from the Hokage as was proven true yet again as Sarutobi was sitting on Naruto's bed with a disappointed look on his face.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was the Third Hokage of Konoha. He was an old man in his eighties known as the Professor and God of Shinobi. He had olive coloured skin and a short trimmed beard. He seemed to be constantly dressed in the Hokage robes of office.

"Naruto"

"Old man."

Sarutobi sighed.

"I recieved a disturbing report today, one which I couldn't quite believe when I read it. Why? Why do you want to give up on being a ninja? I thought becoming Hokage was your dream."

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"No, that was your dream for me. All I want is a family a group of people who will accept me for me, to be accepted and acknowledged and to protect those precious to me, that is my dream." He spat and Sarutobi flinched.

"Naruto are you still mad at me for-"

"Of course I'm still mad at you! You know why the village hates me. You know the identities of my parents yet you refuse to tell me. In fact you haven't told me anything that is true EXCEPT MY DAMN NAME!" Naruto roared in fury. He suddenly stopped and took a deep breath.

"This village had its chance and so did your shinobi. I'm done with forgiveness, too many have betrayed me for their own gains, like I said before, I quit, no more, from now on I follow my own path." He continued.

Sarutobi sighed and for the first time in a long time he began to feel older than his age.

'_I have failed you Minato...I'm sorry.'_

Sarutobi stood up and walked over to Naruto. He placed his hands on the thirteen year olds shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, but I think this is a very hasty decision, just...just sleep on it and come tell me in the morning." He said. Naruto sighed.

"Very well Old man, I'll think about it." Naruto promised, it was the least Naruto could do.

Sarutobi nodded and made his way out of the apartment. Naruto sighed and locked up his apartment. He lay down on his bed and switched the light off and prayed the dreams would continue tonight as they had the previous months.

* * *

><p><em>This dream was different from the others. In all the others they were scenes of war and violence.<em>

_It was cold, colder than it had ever been in his life. Naruto looked around as though he was in a movie. There in front of him stood a group of men dressed in some kind of uniform. They all wore some kind of bucket on their head and had olive drab green clothing. They held in their hands some kind of weapon. It looked like some kind of broomstick._

_They were cheering someones name, screaming it out at some points. Naruto knew what cheering was although in his case it's generally cheering for his blood. This was most definintely not the case here._

_Finally the group parted and Naruto saw him again. The man in question wore a blue bucket thing on his head with the letter A on it. He wore a mask as well with small white wings on the sides of the temples. His outfit was a dull faded blue and the chest area was blue with a huge white star on the center. The torso consisted of vertical white and red stripes. The pants were also blue and the boots were a dull brown. The man also wore a thick utility belt. _

_The man's most distinguishing feature was that he carried a large red and white circular shield in his right hand._

_The cheering stopped abruptly and the Man turned to Naruto. _

_"Its finally time for us to speak with one another." The man said. Naruto blanched in shock. This had never happened before._

_"It is good to finally meet you Naruto." The man said pleasantly. _

_"H-H-ow do you know my name? Who are you?" He asked. The man grinned and removed his helmet and mask. _

_"I think I would know the face of my son now wouldn't I?" The mask came away to reveal a carbon copy lookalike of Naruto just with longer hair and no marks on his face._

_Naruto stepped back in shock. _

_"S-S-S-ON?" He stuttered. The man tilted his head in confusion._

_"What's wrong? Why are you so surprised? I'm sure you've heard all about me from your mother?" He questioned. Naruto just stood there with an expression of disbelief and shock._

_"Mother?" The man seemed to be in shock and pale._

_"No, oh please no. What about Jiraiya? Or Kakashi? They must have told you about me, right?" The man said almost desperately._

_Naruto just shook his head._

_"Listen, I have no idea who you are and I've never met anyone called Jiraiya either. As for Kakashi. The only Kakashi I know is Kakashi-sensei and he's an uncaring, biased, lazy pervert who wants nothing to do with me so he can spend more time with the Uchiha." Naruto ranted. _

_The man shook his head sadly._

_"I see... so they ignored my wishes and abandoned you. Those bastards." _

_Naruto grew annoyed and doubtful of this man's words._

_"You still haven't told me who you are."_

_The man grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head with his free arm._

_"Ahhh... very well. My real name is Captain Steve Rogers, however in the world of the shinobi I am known by my friends as Minato Namikaze and to my enemies as the Yellow Flash... and to the world of the past I was Captain America, to this world I am known as the Fourth Hokage." He explained._

_Naruto laughed refusing to believe any of this...this rubbish. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Look mister I have no father and I was never raised by anyone, so if you don't mind I would like to get back to my life now."_

_With that he began to walk away._

_"Haven't you ever wondered why you have been having these dreams? Why you were always so good at defending yourself with a simple trashcan lid? How you were able to avoid ANBU shinobi for hours despite the choice of clothing you possess?"_

_Naruto stiffened and turned back to his father._

_"What do you want with me?" He asked. Minato smiled._

_"I want to give you a choice." He responded. Naruto narrowed his eyes._

_"What choice?"_

_"I want to give you the option of becoming something more... to prove to the world that you can be its protector without having bloodlines or loyalties to any single village. To be a hero to the people you love." He explained._

_Naruto's eyes widened._

_"How? How can I do this? In a village that loathes my very existence?" He whispered. Minato smiled sadly._

_"Take up the shield...become the captain and go out into the world and forge your own family." He stated with conviction in his eyes._

_Naruto thought about it. Konoha had nothing left for him. The entire Koa district thought he would be better off leaving Konoha in the first place. He looked at the man...No, he looked at his father._

_"What do I have to do?" He asked. Minato smiled._

_"Take my hand and we will begin. I will be unlocking your hidden gene, the one you will have inherited from me...The Super Soldier genome...When you awake you will find yourself to be stronger,faster and smarter than before. Your new body will also increase the surpression of the Nine-Tails" He explained whilst Naruto listened intently._

_"You will also recieve my memories from my time as Captain America as well as my uniform though you will find it to be a bit upgraded from what I am currently wearing. Use his skills well and remember always. That what the world needs is not a genius... but sometimes what the world needs is a weak man." He intoned and held out a gloved hand. _

_'To find my own family and to protect those too weak to protect themselves. That is my dream.' He didn't even hesitate to take the hand offered to him this time._

_The dream went black and the last thing Naruto saw was an abandoned warehouse not far from where he lived._

* * *

><p>LOCATION:UNKOWN<p>

"You called for me, Fury?" Said a feminine voice.

Another shadowy figure didn't even move.

"We discovered an interesting energy signature a few hours ago... It was HIS energy." A gruff voice answered. The woman gasped.

"B-b-b-ut that would mean" She trailed off

"Yes Widow... It means that his son is alive...and I want you to bring him here, he has been chosen." The voice said.

"You don't even have to ask me that...when I get my hands on Danzo..." the voice was in tears.

"Mission acknowledged."

* * *

><p>The birds were singing by the time Naruto woke up and sunlight was streaming through his window. He blearily opened his eyes, for a while all he did was stare at the ceiling. It wasn't like he had anywhere to go anyway.<p>

He suddenly remembered his dream, it had seemed so real, prehaps it was some kind of genjutsu by one of the shinobi to confuse and frighten him. It wouldn't have been the first time.

Sighing Naruto got up and immediately felt something was wrong. Was it just him or did everything seem a bit smaller, and he could swear he had never woken up feeling this good.

Thinking it may have to do with the changes his father was talking about, he walked in front of the full body mirror in his apartment.

His eyes widened in shock when he saw his reflection. Staring back at him was a very tall man, around 6'5" (2m) in height. Naruto now seemed to have an extremely muscular body...and toned too. The scars that looked like whiskers on his face were now gone.

Naruto was in awe.

_'This...is the power of the Super Soldier Genome? Incredible_." Laughing out loud, he pulled on a pair of shorts and a simple plain white t shirt.

With that he left his apartment. He entered the streets and began a light run towards the direction of the public training grounds.

After ten minutes, he decided to test out just how fast he could go when he noticed that he wasn't tired from running yet. He sped up.

As he increased his speed he noticed how that nothing became blurry or distorted. What seemed to happen was that everything around him seemed to slow down instead.

Passerby's at that moment saw nothing but a streak pass by them. They all shrugged it off as another Konoha shinobi, most likely a jounin or an ANBU from the speed all of which were a common occurence everywhere in Konoha, even the Koa district.

It took Naruto five minutes at, what he considered to be a medium jogging speed to get to the public training grounds on the other side of the village.

He didn't really care who saw him anymore. There was no point in hiding himself anymore. When he got to the training ground he saw that it was nearly empty. There was however two, what looked to be jounins sitting under the shade of a tree talking with one another.

He decided to just ignore them and start training with his new body, or should he say his true body. The training ground was rather simple. There were three wooden posts used for taijutsu in the center of the field. There were another three albeit thinner logs two hundered meters to the right of the taijutsu logs, these were used for ninjutsu as they were chakra resistant as well as for shuriken and kunai practice.

Naruto ignored the two jounin and went to work. He began by coming to a stop right in front of the taijutsu logs and doing pushups. He noticed that it was a lot easier and that he didn't feel as tired as he should. He began to switch and do onehanded pushups.

After a half an hour of various warmup exercises, Naruto took a basic combat stance in front of the log.

'_You're too weak right now for me to train, Naruto_'

He threw a punch forward in rage and closed his eyes, expecting to hear his skin breaking and his bones cracking. He definitely heard a crack though it didn't seem to be coming from his hand. Opening his eyes he saw that he had punched clear through the log.

He heard a gasp from one of the jounin and a wolf whistle from the other. Grunting to himself, Naruto pulled his arm free of the log and looked for splinters, thankfully there were none.

He turned his head to see the two females staring at him shocked, it was quite clear that they recognised him, but they said nothing.

Snorting he walked away from the training grounds back into Konoha, he planned on going to that warehouse and seeing just what his father had left him.

* * *

><p>He was nearly by the warehouse when the whispers started.<p>

"That's the Kyuubi"

"What the hell happened to him?"

"It must have finally happened...the Nine Tails must have taken control if he looks like that."

"Lets get rid of him once and for all then...lets finish what the Fourth started."

Naruto reacted just as four blurs jumped from out of the depths of the crowd. He saw the flash from four headbands.

'Shinobi' He thought as he sidestepped allowing his opponents to go flying past him. The lack of Chunin jackets as well as their apparent age made Naruto guess they were only genins.*

They didn't even say anything as they charged him again, the civilians forming a circle began cheering the genin on. Naruto ducked the punch of the first one and grabbed the outstretched arm, memories of a past life coming to the forefront.

He twisted the arm sharply breaking the appendage, causing the genin to scream. Still holding on to the broken arm he twisted around still holding the genin and threw him into another one who slammed into a shop, going flying through the windows.

The third threw a flying kick at the back of Naruto's head. Naruto sensed this, whirling around he grabbed the leg with his left hand and threw the genin to the ground driving the breath from his lungs, he followed up by stamping down on the genins crotch, effectively taking him out of the fight.

The last genin snarled and charged Naruto with a kunai in hand. Naruto calmly backed up to a wall and waited. When the genin came in range he ducked under the wild stab and gave an uppercut to the genin's jaw, lifting him off his feet. He grabbed the kunai and rammed it through the genins hand into the wall. He ended the fight with a chop to the kid's neck ending his screaming.

Naruto wasn't even breathing hard. He turned slowly to his destination. The civilian population were quiet as the grave, and silently parted for him.

Passing ninja found the genin but when questioned, they refused to say anything.

* * *

><p>The warehouse was in reality quite small. But that only made it easier for Naruto as it meant there was less places to look.<p>

The warehouse was old and musty...and dark. At least to most.

Naruto found he could see into the dark as though it was bright as day. Looking around he focused on the memories his father had given him.

He spotted what he was told to look out for. There on the far end of the back wall of the warehouse. The giant five pointed star in a circle. Walking over to it he wondered what he was supposed to do. A green light appeared from the top point of the star and scanned the entire length of his body.

The light blinked and a female mechanical voice spoke

"Welcome Namikaze." The star split in half, down the middle and slid open to reveal a small room. Naruto grinned, this is what he had been looking for all his life. Everything had been for this moment.

The sides of the room were loaded with all kinds of special equipment, Naruto however took no notice of these, his attention lay on what was in the center of the room. There on a pedestal was a suit built for combat.

It looked eeriely similar to the one that Minato wore in his dream there were a few differences however. The entire upper torso seemed to be made of some kind of metal forming plate armor. On the shoulders there was a single white star in a red circle. The helmet was also armored leaving only the eyes, nose and mouth visible. There were no wings on the side of the head on this outfit. The blue on the outfit was the same as the colour of his eyes. The gloves were a dark red and seemed to each have a holster for pills on them.

There was a dark brown utility belt which could be used to contain all sorts of ninja equipment from the looks of it.

There was two built in kunai pouches attached to the leggings and were the same colour too. What caught Naruto's attention the most was the large circular shield just like the one Minato had. It appeared to be made out of the same material as the plate armor on the suit.

Smiling Naruto moved forward. It was time for the world of shinobi to meet Captain America once more, it was time for the First Avenger to be reborn.

* * *

><p>Sorry guys it was really hard to find some original way for him to become Captain America.<p>

I didn't want to use the same old 'forbidden scroll theme' or 'Kyuubi makes him a freakin god idea'.

*I won't be describing goons... takes too much time.

Thanks for the awesome reviews AND KEEP THEM COMING... 6 REVIEWS WILL BE NEEDED BEFORE NEXT CHAPTER POSTED...I REPEAT 6 REVIEWS NEEDED PLEASE.

Next time: Iron-man reborn


	3. Origins: The Recreation of Iron

**The Avengers**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any aspects of Marvel that is used in the creation of this story. I do however own all OC's and the plot of the story.

SO SORRY it took me so long to post the internet cut out right after I last posted. Anyway hope you enjoy.

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed you have helped immensley to give me the inspiration needed to create this next chapter. This one goes to you guys...And I'm holding Phokus to that popcorn ;)

WARNING: this is my first time attempting to write a female's point of view, so I do apologize in advance to any and all female readers if it does not meet up to your standards and I would appreciate any advice you have to give me. It is also why this has taken me so long to do this chapter.

IMPORTANT: I do try to update as quickly as possible, however I do need motivation from readers or the story will just die.

I am proud to give you the next chapter in the Avengers

The Avengers Chapter 3

Origins: The Legacy of Iron

* * *

><p>LOCATION: KONOHA VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES

An alarm went off. Immediately following the alarm a light feminine hand shot out from under the covers of the blanket and knocked off its perch...hard.

The resulting crash caused the figure to shoot straight up in bed. The figure cursed, the tone of the voice clearly indicating that the owner is female.

The girl got out of bed. She had toned skin, no fat. She possesed eyes the colour of chocolate and hair that matched. Her hair was loose and hund all the way to the small of her back. She was of medium height and also had no scars on her body, as is generally the case with weapon specialists. Tenten's morning began again.

She yawned, her perfect teeth almost seeming to glow in the morning light. Moving on she got dressed in her usual clothes.

Her usual clothes consisted of a short pink, sleeveless Chineese tank top and dark blue ninja pants and sandals. She also redid her hair into its usual style as well, which was in the form of two buns.

She was silent throughout the whole morning, she was both nervous, excited and upset about today, which made eating breakfast as dramatic as a soapie as you can well imagine.

Today was her birthday, she was nervous because she knew that Might Gai, her sensei, a jounin clad in green spandex and one of the deadliest close combat fighters in the world...would be extra "youthful" today. Not to mention that Rock Lee, her teammate and carbon copy of Gai would be just as crazy. She groaned knowing that her muscles would be in agony by the end of the day.

She was also excited because today she made her move. Today she would get Neji Hyuuga, her other teammate to go to dinner with her, she would ask him herself. It was just like her father said "take control of your life". Thinking about this, she set down her spoon and looked across the dining room table in her house to a picture lying on the tabletop.

The picture showed a man in his early thirties who had jet black hair that was messy and all over the place, with a thick bushy moustache and thin eyebrows. The man was holding a little baby girl in his arms, dressed in a simple blue dress.

Thinking of this Tenten sighed.

'Dad, I hope that wherever you are, I haven't disappointed you.' She thought to herself. Sighing again she got her ninja gear and left the house and went to the store.

She didn't have that far to go exactly. Just out the front door actually and she was in the second storeroom of the family store.

For generations Tenten's family had been masters with weapons... this ranged from making them,selling them and most importantly, using them.

She wasn't due to meet her team for another hour so she had an hour to do business with the various ninja that would come for supplies in the morning.

She locked up her shop after the morning rush and headed on over to training ground number nine.

Training ground 9 was Team 9's official meeting place since the teams' creation.

Passing through the street she waved a good morning to all the villagers who smiled and waved in return.

"Why you little piece of OOOOF!" Tenten whipped around to see where the noise had come from.

She found herself looking down a dirty alley at three figures.

The first was the only one standing and in perfect condition. He was tall, and wearing only a white shirt and a pair of light brown shorts. Oh, and he had spiky blonde hair that reached his shoulders (exactly like the fourth's hokage). He seemed to breathing lightly, considering the fact that he had just beaten the living daylights out of two genin by the looks of it.

Tenten met his cold blue eyes as she walked over to his location, and suppressed a sudden chill from running down her spine.

She knew who this was now, despite how different he looked. This was Naruto Uzumaki, the boy the villagers all feared and hated.

"Hey, are you alright, why did you beat those two, were they harrassing you in some way?"

Naruto stared at her, his eyes like chips of ice. After a few moments he snorted and walked past her with his hands in his pockets.

Tenten adopted a look of shock before narrowing her eyes. She reached for his arm, intending to stop him and recieve a GOOD explanation as to what had happened in the alleyway before she showed up.

As soon as her hand neared his arm, he seemed to distort slightly before completely disappearing, right in front of her...that chill just turned into frost because she didn't even blink.

A very cold voice sounded from behind her.

"Try to touch me again and I will hurt you woman."

'_Oh, he did not just talk down to me. That deserves at least a halfheartedly thrown kunai!' _She thought to herself.

Flipping a kunai out of the weapons pouch attached to her hip, she spun around like lightning and flung the kunai, which travelled though the air at a speed nearing terminal velocity...only to have it hit the wall opposite of her.

She was alone...and confused...and a little bit freaked out. If somebody could move that fast then maybe they're like Gai-sensei.

This time a whole bucket of ice went down her spine of that...that JERK looking like her sensei.

Shaking her head in an attempt to clear it of disturbing and unwanted images she put the blonde out of her mind for the moment and continued on her way.

* * *

><p>It took Tenten ten minutes for her to reach the training ground...and as expected Lee and Gai-sensei were having another "Power-of-Youth" frenzy, or sugar rush... one of the two definitely she decided to herself.<p>

Rock Lee and Maito Gai were the most eccentric master and student duos in the entire history of the leaf village. What was even more scary was the fact that they were carbon copies of each other...and they weren't even related.

They both had a jet-black bowl haircut that always seemed to gleam, bright orange legwarmers, thick bushy eyebrows and of course the skin tight full body green jumpsuit and their headbands tied around their waists.

In fact the only thing that was different about the two was the fact that Lee had bandages on his arms and Gai had a Chunin jacket on his body.

Off to the side stood her crush...I mean teammate, Neji Hyuuga. The boy was leaning against a wooden log with his eyes closed. Neji wore his headband on his forehead. He had bandages covering his arms and wore a light tanned top, short dark blue pants and matching shinobi sandals. He had long dark brown hair and pale white eyes, the signature mark of his clan's famous bloodline, the Byakugan, which allowed the user to see in perfect 360 degree vision as well as the chakra network in all living things.

Tenten began to swoon just thinking about him. Snapping back to reality she waved to her team whilst walking over, making sure to keep as much distance between herself and the Dynamic duo.

Like an extremely excited pair of puppies, Lee and Gai ran over to her.

"Hi, Tenten, Happy Birthday! May there be many more!" Lee said giving her a thumbs-up. Gai looked at his student, then back at her.

"What! Its your day of birth... the day of ultimate YOUTH! YOSH! WE MUST TRAIN ALL DAY IN CELEBRATION!"

Tenten backed up in horror at the thought. She then narrowed her eyes.

"Oh no we are not! Today is my birthday and we will spend it how we want it, that was the deal we made when we first became a team, remember?"

Gai looked shocked that someone would pass up the chance to train and Lee looked as though someone had kicked his puppy.

"Now, today is my day and we are going to do things my way as per the agreement we made regarding our birthdays when we first became a team, is that understood?"

The Dynamic duo nodded and looked at their feet in shame.

Tenten shook her head in disbelief. She still questioned what went through Lord Hokage's mind when he made Gai a sensei. It was crime in her mind and the fact she was placed on the team under him only made her irritated when she thought about it.

She often wondered how Neji handled it. Maybe the constant brooding and indifference to the world around him was some sort of coping mechanism. Shaking her head, she mved forwards, the rest of the team moving forward to follow her.

Tenten, after an hour of walking all over the food district within Konoha, settled for celebrating her birthday at a local tea shop, with her team at her side.

The breakfast was an unusually quiet affair and Tenten couldn't be happier because of that. It was a well known fact that you should only make a weapons user angry if you were desperate to lose some body parts. Luckily, the Dynamic duo weren't that brave.

The tea shop was a small, quaint place. It consisted of a bar where the tea and assorted foods were prepared. The waitress was one of those people who you see everyday but can never quite remember. Tenten got the strangest feeling just by looking at her. The waitress wore a black shirt and skirt with a crisp white apron on the front. She had long, curly brown hair and jaded green eyes.

It wasn't just her appearance that unsettled Tenten. It was her expression. The waitress was smiling kindly but to Tenten it seemed to hold a menacing undertone. She seemed to be staring intently at Tenten. Unfortunately no one else seemed to notice. Tenten also seemed to get a headache just thinking about it, like a long forgotten memory.

"Miss? May I take your order?" Blinking away the thoughts and suspicions and placing them at the back of her mind, she smiled and gave the waiter her order.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was spent training, much to the relief of Tenten's team, and not for the first time, they thanked the powers that be that the weapons mistress was not a huge shopping person.<p>

The team trained until the sun began to set. Eventually Tenten began to grow tired from the rigorous regime that was the daily training plan of Team 9. With the setting of the sun, Tenten waved goodbye to the dynamic duo as the training grounds became ablaze with golden orange, a clear indicator as to the time of the day. Lee and Gai waved goodbye to her before proceeding to continue training.

Neji had long since left as he had duties to attend to within the Hyuga household. The curse of being born a member of the Hyuga's branch family was, in her opinion, little better than being a slave.

She left the training grounds and entered the rich district of Konoha known as the Trowa District, where her shop and home was located. Entering via the district gate that seperated the Trowa District from the rest of the city, she noticed that it had grown dark and that no- one was walking the streets, despite the fact that it was a Friday and every Friday night the bar on this street gave every customer a 50% discount on all drinks.

'_The streets should be loaded with people, so where are they? Why is it as quiet as the grave?' _She thought to herself.

"Hey Tenten." A familiar voice said from behind her.

Tenten immediately whipped around in order to face a possible threat, hand by her kunai pouch, at the ready.

Her mind went into overload when she saw her crush, Neji leaning against one of the wooden posts making up the district gate, with his hands in his pockets. He seemed to be gazing at her intently.

All of a sudden Tenten began to feel hot, and she began wishing she had brought a fan with her. Especially considering that he was gazing at her with those smouldering diamond like eyes.

"I saw you on your way here and thought I would walk you home, that is if you don't mind, of course?" He said his voice seemed almost silky, as though there was an actual texture to it.

Tenten seemed to hesitate for a second, seeming uncertain, before smiling sweetly and nodding her head. Neji simply smirked in response and began walking beside her.

They made no conversation during the course of their journey. Eventually they reached her shop and Neji seemed content to just stand there and stare at her.

"So... may I come in?" He asked.

Tenten looked at him with an odd expression before smiling sweetly once more.

"Of course Neji, after you." She said as she unlocked the door and opened it allowing Neji to enter the shop/home.

Neji stepped into the shop and allowed his eyes to wander. He heard Tenten close the door and turned around to speak to her, when all of a sudden he was thrown back against a wall and pinned to it with two kunai through his shoulderblades.

Neji grunted from the pain. He looked at Tenten who was twirling a kunai in her left hand, an angry expression on her face. Neji hissed at her, demanding an explanation.

Tenten scowled.

"Do you think I'm a fool? I know that you're not Neji. The real Neji wouldn't go out with me in a million years let alone walk me home and ask to come inside!" She spat.

"Now, I suggest you drop that disguise or genjutsu or whatever it is you are using to conceal yourself, or else you are definitely going to be losing some body parts."

The imposter smirked before Neji's face seemed to warp. What was revealed was a man, a very strange looking man. He wore a massive black cloak with a red cloud pattern on it. His physical appearance was that he had bright green hair, two round yellow eyes, what appeared to be a venus flytrap emanating from his shoulders, and his body seemed to be one half black and one half white.

Tenten's eyes widened in shock.

"It can't be! You... you're Zetsu. The legendary S-rank exile of the Village Hidden in the Grass. Zetsu the Cannibal, the Spy, Two-face." She spoke.

Zetsu looked at her with a maniacal grin plastered on his face.

"Oh so someone recognises me, **that's good, makes this easier." **He cackled.

Tenten narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip on her kunai. After a moment of tense silence she spoke.

"I know what you are here for. However you will leave sorely disappointed, I'm afraid. You will never get your hands on my Suit, do you hear me?" She questioned him.

He merely grinned in response.

"But of course,** only one problem with that, **we will already have it in a matter of moments, **nice and quiet tonight isn't it?"** He replied.

Tenten's eyes widened before turning to the front door just as it burst open, dozens of Zetsu clones poured through the opening, all of them rushing forward toward her.

Tenten leapt back and snarled.

"You jackass! Do you have any idea what you've done now? Now I have to relocate! Again! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" She roared.

A small blue light began to glow emanating from the center of her chest. It started as a small triangle but as it grew brighter and brighter until it encompassed the whole room. The army of Zetsu clones came to a halt a few steps from Tenten.

The glow finally died down and the army looked on in shock. Tenten seemed to have dissappeared and in her place stood an armored figure. Interlocking plates of an unknown metallic alloy forming a sleek figure made completely of iron. A cold mask faced the army of Zetsu clones who hesitated before charging at the figure, small blue light appeared all over the body.

Tenten ignored all of the displays that appeared via the screen inside the mask. She smirked at the oncoming force, and raised one of her hands.

"_Activating weapon systems, hand-transistors 10% power, fire.__" _She said, and the whole front of the shop exploded in a blast of light.

From the midst of the flame the iron figure walked out, shaking its head. Tenten sighed in frustration.

She sighed in frustration, when all of a sudden a Zetsu clone jumped out of the flaming wreckage that was the shop and roared at her she whirled around trying to bring her hand around for another blast when something flashed through the air, embedding itself in the clone's chest before exploding, taking the clone with it.

"Nice shot." A voice said, followed by a grunt of acknowledgement. Tenten whipped around, her palms facing outwards towards the source of the voices. The transistors glowing with power.

She lowered her hands in shock. There in front of her stood two costumed figures. The first and most colourful one wore what looked to be a battle uniform coloured in red, white and blue. He carried a large round metallic shield with a huge whit star on it. His head was a blue mask with a capital 'A' on the forehead. The only part of his features visible were his mouth and his eyes, which were a shocking cerulean blue. Tenten's eyes widened as she recognised him as that boy, Naruto from the alley earlier that day.

The other figure was a bit more intimidating. He was wearing what appeared to be a highly advanced combat suit spraypainted black. On the chestpiece there was a symbol of a bat with its wings spread-out. A long black cape trailed along behind him. He wore some type of cowl. Inside the suit Tenten's scanners indicated that he had some serious high-level tech not just built into the cowl alone, but also into the suit as a whole.

Tenten was shocked though when she looked into his eyes. Two blood-red orbs surrounded with a total of three tomoe, stared right back at her.

"Who are you guys?" She asked in order to confirm her suspicions. The one in black looked annoyed and growled.

"Cut the crap Tenten, you know who we are. I am Naruto Uzumaki we met today in the alley." He smiled and waved to her with his free hand. She huffed in annoyance.

"And you're Sasuke Uchiha, aren't you?" She asked, turning her attention to the one in black. He merely nodded in response.

Silence reigned for a few moments, before Sasuke spoke.

"Shinobi will be here soon. We have to leave now. I assume that all of us here are leaving the village, right?" He questioned. Tenten remained silent whilst Naruto bobbed his head enthusiastically. After another lenghty minute of silence she nodded her head.

"Follow me then." He said, turning away from the two and walking away in the direction of the Uchiha compound.

* * *

><p>"What is this place?" Tenten asked as they walked through what appeared to be a cave. Shortly after arriving in the Uchiha district, They followed Sasuke down a wellplaced in the main courtyard.<p>

The constant pinging of water hitting her armored form was strangely comforting. Sasuke turned his head slightly but kept walking.

"The whole of Konoha is layered with these underground tunnels which lead in and out of the village. They've been around since the creation of the village from what I can tell. Nobody really knows about them anymore . They were originally supposed to be a smugglers route into the village, but it fell into disuse. That and the fact that many of them cave in made sure that there were little to no visitors here. It took me four years to clear a route from the Uchiha District to outside the walls." He explained.

"You did a good job, I'm impressed." Naruto said. Sasuke merely grunted once more in reply, as a result Tenten chuckled quietly to herself. Eventually they made it outside of the village and emerged into the middle of the lush green forest surrounding the village.

"They're going to hunt us, you know? We'll have to stick together for a while at least if we're going to have any chance." Naruto said.

They all nodded in agreement.

Immediately something came to Tenten.

"So, what are your names?" She asked.

Naruto looked at her, confusion showing in his eyes.

"What do you mean,we told you our names?" He questioned back. Tenten rolled her eyes behind the Iron mask.

"I meant what are your real names? you can call me Iron Woman" She said. Sasuke answered first.

"You can call me Batman." He said.

Naruto followed straight after.

"You can call me Captain America." He announced.

Tenten raised an eyebrow behind her mask, and smiled. Things were going to get a whole lot more interesting from now on.

* * *

><p>Finally finished that chapter, WHEW!<p>

Sorry it took so long had tons of stuff on like exams, Skyrim, lack of reviews, that sort of thing.

Anyway please review it is VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU DO AND LET ME KNOW!

Next Chapter: A team made in Battle.


	4. Origins: The Hulk! A Team Made In Battle

Hey everybody I just want to say thank you to all of you that reviewed. (You know who you are!)

_**IMPORTANT: WILL BE ON HOLIDAY UNTIL 16th JANUARY.**_

I would also just like to clarify a few things.

1) I know my characters as well as any other Naruto obsessed fan. And as such when I make a character like Kakashi appear to be biased. It is for a reason and keep in mind that though Kakashi may seem it, he is not biased. If he was then Sakura would be a civilian. (just as she deserves!) I have very special plans for Kakashi as he is one of my favorite characters right next to Obito.

2) I know Batman is DC but he is the only DC hero I respect and as such I wanted to put him in here. Besides Sasuke was practically born to be Batman, and his and Bruce Wayne's pasts are quite similar if you think about it.

3) Because I have made Sasuke Batman I will need to think of someone to be his Joker. I mean come on... a Batman without the Joker is bordering on Heresy to superheroes.

4) All of the superheroes will also face their arch-nemises in some form or another. The arch enemies will include:

Red Skull, Joker, Leader or Abomination, Titanium man, The Mandarin, Loki and lots more. I even have an idea for Doctor Doom.

5) You guys are the best however while I'm gone I'll need at least another two reviews to keep on going or else this story WILL die.

Anyway enough babbling and on to the story.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto nor Marvel and any other franchises that may appear in this story. All ideas and OC's are mine however, so back off, and have a nice day.

IMPORTANT: I know what Juugo's curse mark form at full level two looks like, however in my story he just seems to looke exactly like a grey hulk with juugo's hair and eyes as well as facial features.

* * *

><p>Our story begins in a hideout to the north, a hideout which belongs to a man named Orochimaru one of the most feared and hated criminal shinobi of all time<p>

Come on.

Come on.

Where was he?

Where was he?

Where was Kimmimaro?

A large figure stirred in the permanent blackness that was his cell. He possessed bright orange hair that stuck up in all directions. He worn nothing more than a simple grey shirt and matching pants, both of which were tattered and ripped in places.

The clothes were barely able to fit onto his large frame. He sat backed up against the wall, his knees to his chin and his face hidden behind his crossed arms.

_It's too late now. Somebody is going to die._

_I'm so lonely, the next person to open my cell door is going to die._

_I can't wait._

His name is simply Juugo. Nobody really knows that much about him as there isn't exactly a lot to tell. He came from some backdrop village that was long gone now, destroyed from one of his rampages.

He had no family to speak of. They most likely left him when they discovered his accursed power. He was Juugo the original curse mark bearer.

In all his life only one person had ever managed to restrain him from his sudden bloodlust. His need to kill.

The one was a boy named Kimmimaro. He could control the very structure of the bones within his body. He called it a bloodline limit or something like that. He had been the only person to see Juugo's other form and live to tell about it. Kimmimaro had called him a 'hulk' then. He had no idea how right he was.

_It doesn't matter now. He broke his promise. He abandoned me._

_They used me... and now they're going to pay. _

He smiled. lifting his head from the recesses of his arms to reveal dark orange eyes, gleaming with madness... or was that rage?

_No more holding back. This ends now with me. Once and for all._

His body began to tremble and change. His entire form seemed to grow to five times its original size, the muscles bulging with terrifying power. His skin turned to the colour of ash. His eyes turned black with yellow irises that seemed to glare at the very face of eternity itself.

Thruster-like extentions appeared at the back of his massive elbows as well as at the back of his legs by the calf and his back. The cell seemed to light up with the glow of constantly flaring chakra coming from the extentions.

He stood up, having to bend in order for the room to accomodate the size of his new form. A spider-web crack appeared on the floor under his feet from the weight of his new form. He looked towards the door of his cell.

_Indestructible, best the money could buy covered in physical resistance seals. We'll see about that._

He raised his leg towards the door and kicked.

The guards patrolling the hallways of the prison were never more surprised than when the massive, maximum security door that belonged to Juugo's cell, went flying off of its hinges to crush the pair of guards that happened to pass by his door at that time.

Needless to say they were no longer a part of the world of the living and were now nothing more than pancakes splattered against the hideout wall. The door was glowing white hot with chakra, the seals lay on the ground, shrivelled and black, even as more guards to poured towards the scene of the disturbance.

A total of ten guards made it to the scene with more on the way. Smoke billowed out from the doorway leading to the highest security cell in the enitre hideout/prison.

A deep growl emanated from within the dark recesses of the cell. No light shone into the cell as though the very light itself was highly reluctant to enter the room. One of the security guards drew a kunai from his weapons pouch and moved forward cautiously, hoping to subdue what would hopefully be a normally docile and possibly asleep prisoner.

The other guards stayed put, but unsheathed their weapons which consisted of kunai's and katanas. The guard had just reached the doorway and was trying to peer in. When there was no further disturbance he turned back around with a look of relief visible on his face... then his world went black.

The other guards had just begun to lower their weapons when a massive grey hand shot out of the darkness and grabbed the lead guard's head, engulfing it completely. In the space of a few milliseconds the guard fell to the floor, his head having been crushed like a grapefruit.

The guards barely had time to raise their weapons before another of their number fell, a giant, monstrous form sped out of the cell slamming into a guard, which in turn left him little more than a blood spatter against the wall opposite the cell. This reduced the number of guards to eight.

The other guards reacted and began throwing explosive Kunai against Juugo, meanwhile leaping backwards so as to escape the ensuing explosion. The combine explosion of multiple kunai bombs filled the hallway with white-hot fire obscuring Juugo completely from view. The guards eyed the hallway carefully watching the smoke from the explosions for any sign of movement. What answered them was the sight of the cell door standing upright with a huge form behind it. The door blurred with speed as it began to race towards them, sparks being thrown up from the friction as it scraped along the floor.

The guards panicked and turned to run, they could see the nearest turn on the corridor which seemed to promise safety. The scraping grew louder and the lead gurd just managed to throw himself around the corner, katana in hand, before the screams began and a blur of grey rushed past. A horrible squelching sound filled the air and the screams were cut off abruptly, followed by a metallic slam, indicating the metal door was now _flat_ against the wall at the end of the corridor.

With no sense of fear or prehaps self-preservation the guard threw himself forward and blindly slashed at the figure that had its back turned to him, the katana hit directly by its spine, a kill point. There was a sound of metal screeching before the katana snapped in two.

The guard looked up slowly only two see Juugo, this monstrous _hulk_ of a being, grin at him maniacally, showing razor sharp teeth. Then the guard started screaming and blood went flying.

* * *

><p>Juugo walked away into the night. He never once looked back to the mountain that contained the hideout. The mountain that was now on fire. His body had returned to its normal form and he was reduced to wearing nothing more than a pair of ragged and torn pants. His shirt had long ago been ripped to shreds, a result of his earlier transformation. Luckily his pants were stretchy enough to accomadate his transformation's size.<p>

His face was set in a hard line, no signs of regret showing, just pure determination. He had felt remorse at first, until he met his fellow prisoners.

They had stolen his power and spread it around like a contagion, a disease.

And the prisoners had enjoyed it. They flaunted their power, his power, as though it was a blessing...a means to achieve their petty goals in life.

Juugo looked into all of their eyes and saw nothing but selfish desires. His pity had died then. He killed them all, each and every single one of them had died at his bare hands, men and women alike. The Northen Hideout was little more than a smoking tomb, a massive funeral pyre.

* * *

><p>He arrived in a small village the border of the Land of Lightning a few days later, having survived prior in the wilderness sleeping in caves and feeding of fruit. He spotted a local inn the moment he entered the village gates and decided to stop by to buy a hot meal and a bed to sleep in. He jiggled the coin purse attached to his pants, filled with the money he had gathered from his captors. He wasn't able to count the money he had as it was the middle of the night and aside from it being too dark to see clearly, there were also many thieves and other such criminals that stalked the night.<p>

He smiled at the heavy clinking that sounded through the coin purse, indicating that it was full. He immediately started by ignoring the inn and the strange looks that people were giving him due to the fact that he was a stranger and half-naked, and explored until he found a tailor shop.

A few minutes later he walked out wearing, you guesses it... a simple grey shirt and pants.

That was when he saw her.

She was, for lack of a better word... Beautiful.

She possessed short dark red hair that reached her shoulders, with the darkest blue eyes he had ever seen. She was quite petite, then again most people were in comparison to him. She was looking about frantically, eyes wide with fear, even as she ran right past him, followed a few seconds later by a pair of black streaks.

Juugo narrowed his eyes and made himself scarce, following the beautiful girl's Chakra trail.

Kara Kuso was scared. She knew that when she and Dani had defected that it wouldn't be long before they sent someone to retrieve them.

What confused her though was the fact that standard operating procedure was to send a team of chunnins to retrieve genins, so as to ensure that the mission would almost always be successful.

Which is why she was very frightened to have sensed the minds of four of Kumo's infamous STORM hunter nins after them. The STORM shinobi were Kumo's elite version of the ANBU black ops unit. Each member of STORM was said to only ever be given high A rank to SS rank missions.

The hunter nins however didn't do retrieval missions, they only did eliminations.

So why were they after them, or more specifically her? She knew she stood no chance against them and she didn't want Dani giving up his life to save her for however brief a period of time.

So she left him as he was buying supplies. And now she was stuck here in the middle of an empty street with four STORM hunter nins right behind. She turned around to face her fate.

_"So? Who's going to take me on first?" _She projected mentally with a small smile on her lips. They seemed to show no shock in hearing her thoughts, something which greatly surprised her as she was at least hoping for a little surprise to work in her favor.

They moved towards her and she responded.

She threw everything she could find at them using telekinesis. This resulted in everything from trashcans to food to stalls and even a small dog, being thrown at the hunter nins.

They were the best though, and despite how desperately Kara threw objects at the STORM operatives, they merely bobbed and weaved around the objects like running water, continuously moving closer to her until she could clearly see the symbol of Kumo centered at the forehead of their masks.

It was too much and she screamed. Not vocally of course, she had lost that ability when she was born. But the mental screech alerted Dani and he immediately began running to her location. He would never make it in time.

A kunai flashed, heading towards her wide open eye, only to freeze. Kara blinked, only to realize that there was a massive grey hand in place of the hunter-nin's head. She could see blood running from inbetween the fingers.

She transferred her gaze upwards into the face of her savior. Juugo looked right back at her.

The moment he had heard her scream he had already transformed and killed her attacker. When he met her eyes he was shocked, she looked at him not with the usual fear that others who saw his true form gave off. Instead she looked at him, her eyes filled with shock,awe and most importantly, gratitude.

He looked at the shinobi before looking back at her and nodding his head. She nodded back understanding his meaning. No words were needed.

He heard the shinobi behind begin to mobilize not even giving off any signs of surprise at his appearance or the death of their comrade. One of the STORM shinobi began making handsigns whilst the other two ran forward drawing ninjato's from the holsters attached to their backs.

Juugo turned around to face them. He snarled as they threw multiple shuriken at him. Kara tapped into her bloodline and targeted the projectiles. They ground to a halt even as Juugo rushed past them his massive form little more than a grey coloured blur of motion.

He narrowed his eyes as the two shinobi held their blades at their waist pointing behind them. They ran parallel to each other.

So they planned to bisect him as they ran past his form? Juugo grinned savagely as he increased his speed the chakra flaring from his body in trail of white-hot blue streaks.

The two shinobi raced past him and performed their manoeuvre only to find that their blades did little more than scraoe along his granite like skin. Juugo hopped into the air turning around as he did so and grabbed the two shinobi by the back of their necks and tugged sharply. As a result their necks snapped like twigs.

The last shinobi had reached his last handseal when he noticed a garbage dumpster flying towards him. In order to avoid the object he rolled out of the way, his jutsu however was interrupted. He noticed a pair of objects in his peripherey too late. The last shinobi was crushed to death by the weight and velocity of his two deceased comrades. It was over.

Kara began to breathe heavily. Fighting always took a lot out of her. She looked up as her new friend reached her side. He knelt down to look at her in the eye.

"Are you okay?" He questioned, his tone gentle.

'_She's beautiful'_ He thought to himself quietly. Kara however, caught this thought and looked up at him in shock, before blushing heavily and turning her head to the side so as to avoid looking at him in the eye. She minutely nodded her head to confirm that she was unhurt.

Juugo let out a sigh of relief, and reverted his transformation. Kara watched as his body shrunk and his skin turned back to a normal pinkish colour. His eyes went from golden yellow to a light golden amber.

He opened his mouth to speak when something barreled into him from the side.

Juugo was just about to retaliate when something hard, very hard, and metallic slammed into his jaw. Juugo went flying, smashing through a wall into a nearby shop.

The figure was humanoid and his features were barely discernable in the moonlight, he seemed to be wielding some sort of mallet or hammer.

"You messed with the wrong girl." The figure growled.

Juugo saw red and transformed once more into his other form. The figure turned as though listening to someone.

"What do you mea-" Was all that was said before he slammed a fist into the figure sending it skidding across the ground.

Juugo stepped out of the rubble and walked slowly towards the downed figure still seeing nothing but red. The downed figure groaned and was revealed to be some blonde kid with a weird getup on.

It didn't matter that he was the same age.

It didn't matter that he wasn't on his feet let alone on his guard.

He was going to die.

And Juugo could hardly wait.

He smiled at the thought and raised his arm and swung down the finishing blow... only to stop.

The girl had run in front of him and looked at him with fierceful, determined eyes. Such beautiful eyes.

"_Please...I beg you don't hurt him... he's my only family." _

Juugo didn't even flinch at the sound of her voice appearing inside his mind. All that seemed to matter was her. He nodded and slowly lowered his arm, reverting back to his human form at the same time.

Kara let out a quiet sigh of relief and shot him a grateful and apologetic. She turned around to face her friend, who groaned.

"Kara, why are there three of you?" He said, his voice shaky. She promptly slapped.

"OWWW! What the- Why did you do that? And why are there six of you now?" He cried. She merely smiled a sweet yet highly dangerous smile right back at him.

Juugo looked at them with an amused expression. He loved that smile, despite how dangerous it was at the time. He decided from that moment on, that he would stay by this girls side and do whatever it takes to make this beautiful girl, Kara smile.

She turned back to face him and smiled another one of 'her' smiles, though this time it seemed to be more mischievous. Juugo immediately felt a warmth blossom inside his chest and somehow he just knew...that he was going to be with them for a very long time.

* * *

><p>So I hope you liked it. Yes there will be a lot of death in my story.<p>

I however hugely despise character deaths and will most likely avoid those unless I feel I need to add them in.

Please, please review! And I hope everyone had a great Christmas and a happy new year.

I have only one more chapter before we are done with the Origins Arc.

The Next Chapter will of course be titled: Batman Begins, or if you prefer (Because I'm Batman!)

OH! And I'm sorry if the chapter was a bit short.


	5. Origins: Batman Begins, Sasuke's Story

The Avengers 

Chapter 5

HI everyone how are you guys? Its been a while, I know.

In regards to** Nero Angela Sparda** my apologies in taking so long, I was waiting for the reviews to hit 12. The next one is 16.

first things first I would just like to say to all my readers that you guys rock, though a little encouragement in the form of a review does go a long way you know. SO REVIEW ALREADY!

Now then onto the most badass DC hero of all time (Who, by the way is so awesome I made him an Avenger!) done Naruto style. That's right its LEX LUTHOR! Just kidding.

Batman has always been a favorite of mine as he never needed special powers and his story as well as origins is just so epic. Plus he's just as rich as Tony Stark and not nearly as much of an asshole.

Chapter 5: Batman Begins, Sasuke's story.

Our story begins where Chapter 3 ended. With Cap's team.

Thanks to all my reviewers you guys are the best, but enough sobbing.

Before we begin I would just like to say to everyone that I am sorry if this chapter is a bit short.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any DC, Marvel characters used in the creation of this story. Having said that any and all OC's that may appear in this story belong to me.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the next night when they finally decided to stop moving away from the leaf and set up camp. Whilst Naruto went out to gather firewood, Tenten was preparing the cooking equipment and sleeping rolls. They had decided to set up camp in the middle of the Valley of Great Trees.<p>

It was named due to the fact that the trees were so large and so thick that one could, quite literally, fit a small camp into one of the tree's trunks. Just as the three were doing now, in order to make themselves harder to track by any possible pursuers.

Whilst Tenten, who had made her armor disappear somehow, was tending to the camp, Sasuke sat on one of the raised roots on the inside of the trunk. The root formed a kind of natural bench that provided a great view of the landscape and thus a good position for guard duty.

Sasuke sat there his cowl no longer covering his face and his cloak still behind him depsite the calm breeze.

Sasuke had his Sharingan activated in order to be able to identify any approaching chakra signatures. Just in case it was Naruto... or a retrieval team from Konoha.

Tenten eyed Sasuke's form out of the corner of her eye as she unrolled one of the sleeping mats.

"So whats with dressing up like a giant bat? Uzumaki wearing something odd isn't anything new but you?" She called out to him.

He scowled but did not stop monitoring the area.

"What's with being a walking tincan? We all have our secrets. Our stories are our own and I would prefer you not to ask me to divulge such a thing." He stated bluntly.

Tenten scowled in annoyance. Did he have to be such a permanent jerk?

Sasuke looked at the landscape without really seeing. He was far away into the past remembering how everything had happened. Everything that happened to make him become the symbol he was at the moment.

* * *

><p><em>7 years ago. Konoha.<em>

_Sasuke was only 6 years old when it began. His brother had decided to play with for once, and Sasuke planned to enjoy every glorious minute of free time with his brother that he could get._

_They were in the process of a game of hide and seek. He was hiding and Itachi was seeking._

_He ran through the trees that surrounded the back of the Uchiha clan's district. The great forest enclosure for animals was located around the entire eastern side of Konoha, acting as a natural animal reserve. It was for the animals as well as the tall grass, huge trees and majestic waterfalls that drew Sasuke to the reserve for whenever he got to play with his older brother, Itachi._

_He could hear his brother searching for him. It was quite ironic that the only person that Itachi struggled to detect was his louder younger brother. Or maybe that was just pretend, for Sasuke's sake._

_Sasuke kept running, the wind rushing through his hair as he raced through the thick vegetation. He could hear the birds singing in the trees and the sound of rushing water from a nearby river. He laughed, the sound of his laughter echoing through the trees. His brother deciding not to appear at the loud sound. _

_Then...he was falling. He didn't know what happened. Only that it was dark...so very dark and he seemed to fall forever. Then it ended abruptly. Hot, white pain shot up through his leg. He couldn't even remember falling unconcious, the last thing that went through his mind was the sound of flapping wings._

* * *

><p><em>Everything ached. <em>

_Sasuke groaned and was greeted with darkness. Frowning he tried opening his eyes, only to discover that they were already open. _

_It was then that he could distinguish the faint outline of rock. Looking up he saw a tiny hole out of which poured silver moonlight. Itachi had lost him. Looking back to the rock he noticed a wide, jagged opening of black surrounded by flint-grey. _

_Then he heard it again. The sound of flapping wings. Only this sounded more leathery. Sasuke looked at the hole fearfully and backed up against the rock behind him, his leg bent at an unnatural angle. Sasuke peered into the darkness when it moved. He wasn't even able to open his mouth to scream, when the darkness surged forwards and split into many screeching shadows. They came at him from everywhere, biting and clawing,yet never drawing blood. Bats._

_After what seemed like an age Sasuke was left quivering on the floor, curled into a tight ball. They came again ...again and again they appeared as though they were waiting for something... expecting something from him. But all he could hear,see and taste was his own fear, which seemed to permeate the air to a point where it was almost tangible._

_He then saw it... through the flitting black swarm of creatures that swarmed him... he saw that despite their actions, there was no need to be afraid. And then he realised the truth behind their actions. They weren't attacking him, no... they were protecting him. There a few feet in front of him was a snake. _

_The snake's skin seemed to be pulsating a sickly yellow, and its fangs were bared at him in anticipation of a strike as soon as the bats gave an opening. _

_Fear gripping him, Sasuke reached around his body for some kind of weapon to use against the snake, completely ignoring the searing pain coming from his broken leg. _

_The snake saw an opening and lunged, its jaws wide open, fangs ready to pierce his flesh. He raised the rock to defend himself..._

* * *

><p>Sasuke shook himself out of his reverie and saw that Tenten was looking at him oddly.<p>

"Are you okay? You seemed kind of out of it, if you know what I mean?" She asked him, her brown orbs flashing with mild concern.

Sasuke growled and looked away. He did not want her pity, he didn't want anyone's pity. He didn't deserve it. He focused back on the horizon, resuming his scan for threats, when all of a sudden he froze.

Tenten's eyes snapped to his form when she heard his breath hitch for a brief moment.

"What is it?" She questioned her body tensed for action.

"Pests, I'll deal with them" He spat out disappearing within the shadows.

"Sasuke?" Tenten called out looking at the shadows he seemingly melted into.

There were five of them, five shinobi sent from the Hidden Leaf to _retrieve_ them.

ANBU ninja, hunter types. If one were to describe hunter ninja it would be that if they were sent to retrieve you, you would be lucky to make it home in a bodybag.

They were gathered about the trunk of a large tree about 2 km away from the camp. Their face masks represented different animals in order to both give a clue to their codenames and personalities but also to intimidate the enemy. A useful tactic for friends and excellent against the enemy.

Sasuke frowned and decided it was time to show his hand.

* * *

><p>Owl was the head nin's code-name. He had been given orders from the Hokage to bring back the runaways with as little to no damage to them as is possible. What he neglected to tell the old leader was that only the Uchiha would <em>survive<em> the journey home.

Owl and his squad had decided on a plan of attack, given the surrounding terrain when all of a sudden a long shadow crept over them. They turned expecting to see one the large birds that were native to the surrounding landscape.

None of them could make out the large shadow that was gliding towards them at an incredible speed without making so much as a whisper on the wind. The moonlight suddenly cleared the tops of the trees to reveal in its pale silver light...A demon.

"WHAT THE-" was all that was able to escape Owl's mouth before the figure swooped down sweeping through his men and barreling into him.

It was like being hit by a steam train... only harder. Needless to say Owl was knocked 'into the middle of next week'. Sasuke rolled over the body of the Anbu captain only to immediately have to block an incoming kick with his forearm.

They were good, Sasuke had to give them that. As soon as he took down the captain, they moved to surround him. He shoved of the attacker and stood up. Everything seemed to slow down. Sharingan activated in order for him to better predict their moves, Sasuke lowered himself down into a stance.

They attacked at once, so as to catch him off guard...and he was expecting it. As the nearest Anbu member reached him, a big man wearing the mask of a bear sped forward throwing a punch, Sasuke leapt straight up, using chakra to power his jump.

He landed awkwardly on the man's outstretched arm, before kicking him in the face, his feet still powered by Chakra. The man went flying and a sickening crunch was heard as the Anbu operative was sent careening into the tree. Sasuke wasn't too sure whether that sound came from the tree or from the hunter. He didn't care either way.

Flipping backwards he landed on the ground in a crouched position, avoiding a kick to his former head height from the third Anbu operative. Ignoring his would be attacker, Sasuke threw four batarangs at his fourth attacker. The moonlight had passed the tree trunk moments ago leaving the entire area in pitch black darkness. The batarangs were silent, invisible and deadly a perfect reflection of their owner.

The Anbu never saw them coming and crumpled to the ground in agony. The batarangs had pierced the nerve joints in the man's arms and legs. Unable to move or cast jutsu, he was forced to lay there and watch the ongoing battle.

Sasuke rolled away as his last opponent nearly made contact with his face via a roundhouse kick.

His eyes widened as he noticed his opponents stance, his eyes used to a lifetime of darkness.

"Hyuuga" He stated. The figure opposite him, a woman judging from the outline of the figure inclined her head.

"Uchiha" She responded. Her voice polite as was traditional to her clan, though he could detect an undercurrent of hostility to it. She wore a mask designed like a Hawk.

"Lets finish this" He growled rushing forward. He aimed a solid punch at her head as she seemingly twisted out of the way like water around rock and aimed for his vitals.

The Hyuuga clan specialized in the Gentle Fist Technique. It is a special form of taijutsu that targeted an opponents chakra points and vital organs. Of the sixty-four points in the human body, it is virtually impossible for someone to be able to hit them all, unless one possessed the eyes of the Hyuuga, the Byakugan.

The Byakugan allowed its wielder to see the chakra network as well as give the user near-perfect 360 degree vision. It is the Hyuuga clan's ultimate weapon.

It is also why they are so feared. Their attacks cause no visible harm to the body and the Hyuuga have been known to kill people with a simple touch. Her fingers reached ever closer towards his liver.

Time seemed to slow down for Sasuke and he cursed. Hawk was caught off guard when all of a sudden a black cloak swept across her vision, blinding her momentarily.

It was only a moment that Sasuke needed in order to retreat and create some breathing room between him and Hawk.

Hawk recovered and charged forward like a bird of prey. Sasuke cursed when again she started aiming immediately for his vitals.

She was unbelieveably fast and Sasuke only kept up with her due to the near precognitive skills of the Sharingan.

Sasuke managed to kick her away after a particularly brutal series of attacks aimed at his extremities.

Narrowing his eyes, he decided to end it. He stood still and watched as she got closer and closer to within striking distance, smiling he closed his eyes.

_Activate Chakra repulsion system_

She made contact at the area above his heart. Her eyes widened when he didn't fall and merely smirked at her.

Throwing his cloak in her face, he spun around her body and chopped at the back of her neck, causing her to slide unconcious to the earth.

Letting out a breath of weariness Sasuke relaxed. It turned out to be a huge mistake on his part.

The next moment he was buried up to his neck in the earth. Sasuke cursed, this was the Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu. His eyes widened at that exact same moment.

_There were five members_

He saw him now crouched in front of him, his mask resembling that of a chaemeleon.

"You little brat, you'll pay for what you did. The village may want you back alive but they never said anything about your face having to be intact!" spat the Hunter as he withdrew a kunai.

He reached out and grabbed Sasuke's cowl in order to rip it off. The result was that he got shocked into unconciousness by a short high burst of electricity. This was a defensive measure Sasuke put in place in order to stop prying hands.

* * *

><p>Sasuke returned back to the hideout shortly afterwards and despite his companions's questions, merely went to sleep. A sleep filled with dreams.<p>

_The snake lunged at him , ready to end his life... when a kunai flashed out of nowhere and pinned the snake to the wall by its head. _

_Sasuke looked up and saw his brother gazing down at him with concern in his eyes._

_"Itachi, you came." He whispered. Itachi jumped down and landed right next to him. He smiled at his little brother, true warmth shining in his eyes._

_"I told you before didn't I? I'll always be there for you."_

Sasuke cried for the first time in years, unaware that he was shedding tears.

* * *

><p>So sorry that that took so long, was really busy.<p>

I bought tons of anime DVD'S in England, and was watching them all.

In regards to that I would highly reccommend visiting, if you go to England, the Forbidden Planet store in central London.

Aside from that I would Like to announce that what happens next is up to the READERS DECISION.

I will follow either Cap or Thor next chapter, your choice.

PLEASE REVIEW YOUR DECISION. I DON'T KNOW HOW TO START POLLS AND ALL THAT STUFF, I JUST TYPE STORIES.

The next chapter if it follows Thor's group will be called: Power of the Phoenix

If it follows Cap's group it will be called: Assassin in Tanzaku town.

16 REVIEWS OR MORE IS REQUIRED IN ORDER FOR NEXT CHAPTER TO APPEAR.


End file.
